


Face Down

by sidekikcs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some Bondage, Superhusbands, let's get into it, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, unsurprisingly, has a really big thing for getting fucked in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written stevetony smut in a while. *sighs comfortably*
> 
> not beta'd

Steve tugs at the ropes as Tony ties his wrists behind his back, behinds him over so his chest is against the bed. The ropes are reinforced, so they don’t break when Steve tests them with the strength he knows he’ll use when Tony is fucking him. They don’t show any signs of snapping, so that’s a good thing.

Tony rubs his ass soothingly, trails a finger down his crack, and then he’s pushing a cold, wet finger against Steve’s hole. Steve braces himself, tightens his whole body as a reflex, and then relaxes when Tony’s fingers slips all the way to the knuckle. 

Steve makes a small noise when Tony pulls his finger out and comes back with two. Steve sighs into the pillow his face is buried in and he starts to move back.

After Tony is done stretching him with three fingers, Steve relaxes even more, lets his eyes close as Tony pushes into him. 

When Tony’s pressed up to the hilt, flush against Steve’s ass, Steve sighs, clenches reflexively around Tony’s cock, then extends his fingers out so they brush against Tony’s groin. Tony grabs them, rubs his knuckles soothingly because they both know what’s about to come, and then he pulls out, until only the tip of Tony’s cock is in Steve’s hole.

He waits. Steve looks back at him and nods, and then, Tony lets go.

He pushes Steve’s head down into the pillows as he thrusts into him brutally. Steve sits there and takes it like the good boy he is, like the good boy Tony is  _telling_ him he is. Steve’s back rises and falls as he breathes through it, breathes through Tony pounding against his prostate with every snap of his hips.

Steve comes, and he knows Tony will fuck him right through it, and minutes from now he’s going to come again, and after he does, Tony will flip him over (or maybe he won’t) and he’ll crawl up to Steve’s mouth and bury himself deep into Steve’s mouth and pump his throat full of his come and leave Steve feeling dirty and used, just like he likes it.

Tony has an odd fascination with Steve’s mouth. Even when they’re not having sex, he often catching Tony staring at his lips, and when they’re talking face-to-face, Tony’s eyes fall from looking at Steve’s to look at his lips. Above all else, every time Tony comes and he’s the one that’s topping, he comes in Steve’s mouth. Rarely, he’ll come on Steve’s face, or in his ass, on his back sometimes and all over his chest other times. For the most part, it’s his mouth.

Steve isn’t going to complain. He’s got the same kind of fascination with Tony’s ass. He’ll stare at it whenever Tony turns around, whenever he can see it, and he’ll grab it and squeeze is and, during sex, if Steve’s topping, he spends most of his time playing with Tony’s ass. He’ll finger him roughly, rim him, fuck him so hard his hole gets red and Steve will eat his own come out of Tony’s hole and then reach up and drag Tony’s head back to kiss him, pushing his come into Tony’s mouth and forcing him to swallow it.

All in all, their sex is amazing. Always. No matter what.

Steve cries out when Tony reaches down and strokes his sensitive cock. Tony’s still pounding into him as hard as he can, so Steve tightens his fists around the ropes and makes small noises.

He’s vocal in bed. Not as vocal as Tony would like, or, maybe he’s not as vocal as Tony’s used to. But whatever noises he makes causes Tony to fuck into him harder. It’s just small mewls and whimpers and wines, occasionally, when Tony will push balls-deep inside of him and grind his hips against Steve’s ass while forcing his head back so Tony can bite and suck at his neck, he’ll let out a low, long moan that makes Tony start bucking into him hard again.

Steve can feel involuntary tears leak from the corners of his eyes. It happens a lot, and they don’t know why, but Tony takes a lot of pride in the fact that he can make Steve cry just by fucking him.

It’s also insanely hot, as Tony tells him.

Steve can hardly catch his breath now, and he’s begging Tony, not sure for what, but he’s just saying, “Please, Tony,  _god,_ please, harder, please,  _please._ ”

Tony loves it when he begs. Sometimes, Tony will tease him and come to a halt deep inside of Steve and move his cock around a little until he finds Steve’s prostate, and he’ll rub against it until Steve is writhing and begging him for mercy, begging him to keep going, begging him to fuck him.

Steve comes again, harder than before, so hard that he can’t even make a noise because it hits him like a punch in the gut. Tony’s grip in his hair tightens, and then Tony pulls his cock out of Steve roughly and crawls around to his front, while Steve’s still dizzy from his orgasm, and buries his cock into Steve’s mouth, pushing past Steve’s almost nonexistence gag reflex and down into his throat. He fills Steve’s throat with come, grinds his hips against Steve’s face until he’s empty, and then pulls out and falls back down onto the headboard, his chest heaving while he listens to Steve struggling to keep any of Tony’s come from leaking out.

"Such a good boy," Tony says, reaching out and stroking Steve’s hair. Steve crawls up to him, hands still tied behind his back, and nuzzles Tony’s chest like he’s a cat.

Tony, apparently, is going for as many orgasms as he can ring out of Steve. He fingers his wrecked hole, then makes Steve flip over so he can rim him.

Steve comes three more times, and Tony fucks him once more before Tony finally cuts the rope and Steve falls back to the bed. His eyes can barely stay open. His wrists are red and raw. Tony thinks they might’ve started bleeding if he’d kept Steve tied up any longer.

Steve reaches out for Tony, who cleans him up and then pulls Steve up by his arms and lets him crush Tony with his weight. Tony likes how it feels. It’s comforting.

Steve’s gentle touches in his sleep are even more comforting.


End file.
